


Frozen In Time (Stucky)

by animechey



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Serum, TheWinterSoldier, bestfriends, cryogenicallyfrozen, frozenintime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PostSerum!Steve and PostSoldier!Bucky</p><p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been best friends since childhood and their story has been told ever since World War Two ended. The story of the two friends, who were as inseparable on the playground as they were on the battlefield, spread throughout the years Steve was frozen and Bucky was brainwashed by Hydra.<br/>Now that Captain America and the Winter Soldier are both awake in the same century again, another battle has begun; Steve once again being the target of Hydra. This time, it is Bucky who has to kill his old friend. We all know that he can't do it, that his instincts make him save Steve, but what would have happened if Bucky never left Steve at the end of 'The Winter Soldier'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ⛥ ONE ⛥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I have officially decided to write my Stucky fanfiction! I don't care if you read it or not, I would like you to just keep your little fingers off the keyboard if you're going to give me hate about my ship. Stucky is my second OTP on my OTP list.
> 
> My top 10 OTP list goes:  
> 1 - Wincest/J2  
> 2 - Stucky  
> 3 - Wincestiel  
> 4 - Sabriel  
> 5 - Samifer  
> 6 - Destiel/Cockles  
> 7 - Michifer  
> 8 - SamxJess  
> 9 - DeanxJo  
> 10 - DeanxLisa
> 
> I have no idea what Sam's and Jess', Dean's and Jo's, and Dean's and Lisa's ship names are, so I'm just going to go; SamxJess, DeanxJo, and DeanxLisa.
> 
> Anyway, before this whole chapter becomes some extremely long author's note about shipping all these different fandoms and all that, I am going to shut the hell up.
> 
> There's also a Supernatural reference in this chapter. I wonder if you can find it.
> 
> \- I present to you -  
> CHAPTER ONE OF 'FROZEN IN TIME'
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

**⛥⛥⛥** **  
**

  Even though the roles are reversed this time, the scene in front of Steve is all too familiar. There is only air below the falling male, and the look in his friend's eyes says it all; today is the day that Steven Rogers dies. Pain shoots through the falling blonde's head and everything goes black for a second, making him miss the look of utter terror cross the brunette's face.

  The Soldier swings himself off the bar he is holding onto and throws himself after the familiar man plummeting towards the ground-looking water. The man hits the water a few seconds before the Soldier, and a jolt of an unknown emotion shoots through the Soldier. He breaks the surface of the water and reaches towards the sinking body with his metal arm, his other arm grabbing the shield and bringing it above the water.

  After what seems like centuries, the Soldier's hand grabs onto one of the straps on the patriotic suit. It is in that instant that the Soldier rips his arm towards the surface, dragging the body with it, and starts walking towards the land surrounding the small body of water. The sound of splashing water is all that can be heard until the Soldier has pulled the blonde man mostly out of the water.

  The Soldier stares down at the Captain for a moment before turning around. A hand latches onto his ankle and the Soldier looks down to see that the blonde man's eyes are open and staring right at him, begging him to do something. The Captain opens his mouth to say something, but starts to cough instead, water mixed with blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. The Soldier instinctively kneels down next to him and turns him onto his side, the bloody mixture no longer choking the blonde.

  Steve spits out the last of the watery mixture and looks up at his best friend to see the familiar look of worry on his face. The Solder's deep blue eyes look at Steve and a jolt shoots through the latter at the meeting of their eyes are so long. It is then that Steve becomes more aware of the position they are in.

  The Soldier's metal hand is on Steve's chest and the his arm is wrapped around him, the fingers of that hand unknowingly tracing patterns into Steve's lower back. One of Steve's hands is on the rocky ground, the sharp rocks digging into his palm, and the other hand is, somehow, resting on the Soldier's leg, almost on his thigh. The Soldier suddenly blinks and the calm is shattered.

  Steve is thrown backwards and the Soldier scrambles to his feet. Steve grunts at the impact and rolls to the side, grabbing his forgotten shield at the same time. The Soldier stalks over to the fallen Captain and starts throwing punches with his metal fist, some hitting the shield and some finding their destinations. The glint of sunlight off Steve's shield catches the Soldier's eye and he goes still, a memory appearing in his mind of the same shield being used to protect him.

  Pain shoots through the Soldier's head and he yells, letting go of the bleeding blonde and, instead, holding onto his own head. The Soldier falls to his knees and Steve crawls over to the long haired man, wrapping his arms around the Soldier's unusually thin frame. He figures that Hydra must have rarely fed his friend for him to be like this.

  "Make it stop, Steve," the Soldier whimpers. "Please make it stop."

  "It's okay, Buck," Steve says softly. "It'll be over soon."

  "Steve..."

  "I'm here, Buck. I'm not going anywhere."

**⛥⛥⛥**

  The Soldier had eventually passed out from the pain, maybe a few minutes later, and Steve had carried his friend back to his apartment with minor difficulties. Now the Soldier is asleep on Steve's fold out lounge, covered in five or six thick blankets in only a pair of boxers, that took Steve a while to get on because he had his eyes averted the whole time, and a plain grey t-shirt.

  Steve had dressed himself similarly after he got the Soldier changed, and is now cooking some bacon and eggs, and making some coffee. Steve plates up the cooked food and a loud groan sounds, signalling that the Soldier is awake. Steve warily walks over to the lounge and freezes when the Soldier jolts into a sitting position, his eyes flying around the apartment. The frantic eyes soon land on Steve and narrow. The Soldier jumps up, only to instantly fall back down onto the lounge.

  "Take it easy, Bucky," Steve says. "You kind of passed out."

  "Who the hell is 'Bucky'?" the Soldier demands. "Who the hell are you?"

  "I'm Steve, and you're Bucky."

  He doesn't respond to the new information.

  "I made you some food and coffee. If you want it that is."

  The Soldier stays silent and Steve sighs, walking back over to the island in the middle of the small kitchen to grab the food. He picks it up and turns around, and sees that the Soldier is staring at him with hard eyes and distrust. Steve walks over to the distrustful Soldier and sits the plate of bacon and eggs in front on him, only giving him a plastic fork to eat with because Steve doesn't feel like getting stabbed.

  Steve then grabs his own food and the two cups of coffee. He walks back over to the Soldier and carefully hands him a cup of the hot liquid. The Soldier, keeping his eyes on Steve the whole time, takes a small mouthful of he bitter drink and his face twists in disgust. Steve laughs and adds some sugar to it, stopping at two teaspoons when the Soldier gives him a strange look.

  "It's sugar," Steve explains. "We didn't really have it back during the war. It makes things taste better."

  The Soldier takes another mouthful of coffee and says nothing, but the look of slight surprise on his face tells Steve that the Soldier likes his coffee with two sugars. Steve watches as the Soldier warily picks up some bacon and puts it in his mouth, chewing slowly. The Soldier quickly stuffs all of the remaining bacon into his mouth, as if the meaty goodness is going to be taken away from him.

  Steve smiles softly at the wary Soldier and picks at his own food, only eating half a strip of bacon and a small amount of his eggs. The Soldier makes an annoyed sound and Steve looks up to see a twisted sort of warmth in the Soldier's eyes that keeps fading and returning, like a sort of inner battle is raging in his mind. Suddenly, the all the coldness and hostility vanishes for a moment, and the Soldier says something that makes Steve's mind go blank.

  "Finish your food, Steve," the Soldier says in an authoritative voice. "Don't just not eat because you're worried about me."

  "You don't remember me," Steve mutters, his voice broken. "You don't remember me and I need you, Buck."


	2. ⛥ TWO ⛥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I know that I'm updating a lot lately, but we have just left our home and have only just got a new house that we can move into. As you can probably guess, I'm trying to keep my mind off it because if I think about it... I don't think that things are going to end well.
> 
> Translations are in italics and brackets. Enjoy.
> 
> \- I present to you -  
> CHAPTER TWO OF 'FROZEN IN TIME'
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

**⛥⛥⛥**

  Over the next couple of days, Steve wakes to yelling in the middle of the night and then ends up getting choked, until the Soldier is properly awake and, for some reason, lets Steve go. Neither of them go back to sleep after that, so Steve makes them some coffee and mumbles stories about him and Bucky as little kids. The Soldier sits there next to the broken blonde and listens to the stories with a strange fascination and knowledge.

  When Steve eventually moves on from the childhood memories to his memories of Bucky's last few days, tears are pouring down his face silently. He tells the Soldier how Bucky risked his own life to save Steve, and he misses the flicker of emotion in the Soldier's eyes. The Soldier places his hand on Steve's shoulder and the latter jerks at the sudden and unexpected contact. Steve's puffy red eyes meet the crystal blue eyes of the Soldier, and the Soldier gives him a small smile that Steve doesn't expect either.

  "Do you remember me, Buck?" Steve asks brokenly.

  "No," the Soldier replies. "Not really. I know that I knew you, but I don't remember you."

  "You're still my friend."

  "Eventually."

  Steve sniffles. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Buck."

  The right response appears in the Soldier's mind. "'Til the end of the line, punk."

**⛥⛥⛥**

  " _Go on!" Steve yells, waving his hand. "Get out of here!"_

_"No!" the short haired brunette all but screams. "Not without you!"_

_Steve gives the brunette an exasperated look before bending a metal bar out of his way. He walks back as far as he can, and gauges the distance he is about to jump. Steve looks at the brunette and shrugs, getting a scared look in response. Steve runs and launches himself off the edge. He flies through the roof high flames and a scream tears itself from the brunette as the captain is engulfed in the burning flames._

_"Bucky!"_

_"No! Steve!"_

  "Bucky! Wake up!"

  The Soldier's eye fly open and he sees the blonde looking down at him with a scared expression. Instinctively, the Soldier's human arm darts out and pulls the blonde down to him. Steve falls on top of the Soldier in shock, and flinches when the Soldier's arms wrap around his waist, the metal arm gripping him tightly and keeping him where he landed on the Soldier.

  "What was it about, Buck?" Steve asks the Soldier.

  "You being reckless," the Soldier says. "You jumped through the fire."

  "That's when I got you back from Hydra, and you wouldn't get yourself out of that burning base."

  "I must have really loved you back then."

  "What..?"

  "You didn't know... I think I just messed things up."

  "Bucky."

  "Just don't, Steve. I just messed things up."

  The Soldier lets Steve go, and he goes tumbling to the floor. He grabs the things closest to him, and it ends up being the Soldier's arm. Th Soldier falls off the fold-out lounge and lands on top of the blonde, a grunt leaving his mouth as Steve's elbow finds his gut. Steve lets out a high pitched yelp and the Soldier realizes that he hit the taller male in the dick. The Soldier quickly gets off him and runs to the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and running back to the blonde. He puts the frozen bag on the poor mans dick, and thinks to himself that it's better to have a numb dick than a painful one.

  "Sorry about that," the Soldier says.

  Steve lets out a breathy laugh. "I've had worse, Buck."

  "Still sorry."

  "Don't be. I pulled you down with me."

  "True."

  "I'll be fine soon."

  "If you don't hurt yourself more."

  "Shut up."

  Steve manages to stand up and collapse onto the fold-out lounge without much pain involved. He then yawns and his eyes slowly close, a small smile appearing on his face. The Soldier notices that Steve is slipping off the lounge and he picks up the blonde, laying him properly on the lounge and pulling some of the many blankets over the prone body. The Soldier then debates whether to stay awake and avoid nightmares, sleep on the floor, or sleep on the lounge with Steve. He doesn't want to be too far away from the sleeping blonde for some reason.

**⛥⛥⛥**

  A crash resonates through the eerily quiet apartment and the Soldier's eyes spring open the moment his feet hit the floor. He picks up Steve's shield from where it was laying on the ground, and looks towards the door of the blonde's apartment to see a redhead in a black suit standing there. She walks over to the sleeping blonde and the Soldier's eye catches a glint of silver in he hand. The Soldier launches himself over Steve and tackles the redhead to the ground.

  She flips her leg up and kicks him on the side of the head, knocking him to the side. He rolls and ends in a crouch, the shield being in the right place at the right time for once. The female hisses in pain and the Soldier shoves the shield forward, the redhead stumbling backwards and hitting the wall. The Soldier quickly gets up and holds her against the wall with the shield, taking every visible and concealed weapon she has.

  "Bucky?!" Steve yells. "Dammit! Bucky, where are you?!"

  "Steve!" the redhead says loudly.

  "Tasha? What the... Hold on. Let me get the light."

  Steve turns the lamp on and pale light floods the room. The light illuminates the redhead's face and the Soldier narrows his eyes at the familiar face. _Natalia Romanov_. Her eyes go wide and she fights the hold the Soldier has on her. It is then that Steve finally notices that his best friend is pinning the little redheaded assassin to the wall, using his very own shield on top of that.

  "Buck," Steve says. "Let her go."

  The Soldier shakes his head. "She broke in. I don't trust her."

  "Natasha?"

  The redhead rolls her eyes. "You haven't been seen in days. We thought that you were dead, kidnapped or being held hostage."

  "You couldn't call?"

  "Sorry. Everyone was in a panic."

  Steve sighs. "Bucky."

  The Soldier glares at Natasha but backs away, the shield going down but his defense going up to 'High Alert'. He stops next to Steve and the latter carefully takes his shield from the brunette. Natasha pushes herself off the wall and keeps a wary eye on the Soldier. Steve walks over to the kitchen and the Soldier follows, watching the little redhead that he knows not to trust because she, quite literally, stabbed him in the back; not long after she left the Red Room and got given missions to kill.

  "Что ты здесь делаешь , Наталья ?" the Soldier growls. _(What are you doing here, Natalia?)_

"Я мог бы задать вам тот же вопрос ," Natasha replies. _(I could ask you the same question.)_

"Мне не нужно , чтобы сказать вам что-нибудь ." _(I don't need to tell you anything.)_

  "Вы на самом деле . Он мой друг , солдат ." _(You actually do. He's my friend, Soldier.)_

  "Он был моим другом первым !" _(He was my friend first!)_

  "Друг? Я думал, что он ваша миссия ." _(Friend? I thought he was your mission.)_

  Steve watches as the Soldier almost has to physically stop himself from killing Natasha right in front of the blonde. Steve may not know what they are saying, but he can tell that his friend doesn't particularly _like_  anything that Natasha is saying. Steve hands the  trembling brunette a cup of coffee and watches as he has a couple of mouthfuls, his body not trembling after drinking some of the bitter drink. Steve also gives Natasha a cup, and notices that the Soldier's body twitches slightly when Steve accidentally touches the redhead.

  "Does someone care to explain?" Steve asks, his eyes flickering from the brunette assassin to the redheaded assassin and back again.

  The Soldier shrugs. "I trained her, and the she stabbed me in the back. Literally."

  "Are you talking about the Red Room?"

  "Unfortunately, I am."


End file.
